Getting Started
Hello all, and welcome to the getting started page of the Digimobs Wiki. To essentially begin your Minecraftian Career as a Digimon Tamer you don't actually need that much, and there is no rush to mine or collect items to get what you need to begin either. This mod was made so that you can get stuck right into Digimobs but still have the whole Minecraft experience side by side. If you don't know what Digimon is (I wonder how you found this mod) and just found the mod interesting, I advise you go find out what Digimon is, there are plenty of places to find out, here's a Google Search to get you started. Installing Now to actually begin playing with Digimobs, you will need to install it. There is a text based install guide on the Digimobs Forums, however this is not a very good one. Following this link will take you to the install page on this wiki which will have previous version install guides as well. Installing Spawning Okay, you've just created a brand new Minecraft world, it's the first day you have to collect resources and build a shelter before night falls right? But you want to start with digimobs, well, simple as simple do. When you're walking around looking for the "perfect" spot or collecting materials, you will come across Digimobs (Digimon Mobs(Hence the title)). You might find one that catches your eye and you would like to tame it, or have it as your partner. You can do this on the very first day, providing you've collected some things to do it that is. Taming Okay, there is a WHOLE article for Taming Digimon, but I'll go over it breifly here. You basically have to feed the Digimon, in 1.6.2 you use Acorns but this has been changed and now uses seperate items depending on the Digimon's Species. Most items are dropped by Digimon themselves. The In-Training Digimon are a good place to start since you should be able to beat them pretty easily. Taming a Digimon makes it so that it will listen to you, and will follow you, fight for you and just generally looking awesome, some Digimon can be ridden for faster travel than walking and make good partners, so whilst you're playing experiment a little. Digivolving Again, there is a guide for Digivolving as well. Now for the Digivolving aspect of Digimobs, there are a few options here, you can experient and try to go through a route that doesn't need to use items, take note that this IS possible but very long winded. OR you can go mine, and fairly deep at that, as you will need Redstone for some recipes. You can digivolve your partner by following the guide in the digivolving page, it's too long to go over here but it allows for many different digivolutions so again, experiment. Playing Hopefully by this point you should know what to do. If not then here's a tip; Just play. That's it, just simply play Minecraft normally like you do but with the added bonus of having more items, more mobs (to kill if you so wish) more blocks, more biomes, more everthing really, well as far as the mod can go anyways. Install other mods and play the way you want to play. For all the added function of Digimobs you collect items to feed the digimon which tames them, then collect other items to digivolve them, and have fun with it. For other parts of playing, such as keeping a digimon healthy, or having them stay in a digivolve state, you should go to this page : Playing Notes: The mod is still a very heavy WIP (Work In Progress) mod and shouldn't be deemed complete by any standard. There are plenty of things to come that should give gameplay more depth to digimon, suggestions and bug finding is welcome but post both these over on the Digimons Forums instead of in the comments as it is easier to discuss it over there. Category:Digimobs Wiki